The Reason
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: What would you do when you fell in love with someone who is a drug atic , well Kagome is helping InuYasha stop doing drugs, but the only thing he needs is a Reason
1. ummmmmmmm

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 1

" You got the stuff?" a teenage boy walk into a alley " well do you,naraku ?"

Naraku walk out the shadows , he had long black hair and had a muscler body, his eyes were the thing that caught your attention the most, they were blood red." Yes of course,InuYasha." He pulled out a bottle and threw it at InuYasha

InuYasha drop paper on the floor and ran with the drugs.

InuYasha a young teenager boy , he was lost in the world,of course a half-demons had no place in the world. They were either hurt by humans or demons,even sometimes killed trying to defend there self.

He wasn't hurt as much because of his looks . He disguised himself as a human and would offten trick them. when he is a half-demon his looks are amazig, silver long hair that would shine when the sun hit it, his gold eye look like a sunset. He also had tan skin and was well built.And to top it off he had two dog ears.

But when human, he had long black hair that would hid one self in the shadows, deep brown eyes,a ton body,and well built.

He sighed and turned the coner " I miss my family."

When InuYasha was five his parents died in a car crash but his brouther and himself survived. His brouther Sesshomaru really never like his brouther,so they had no contact.

He heard a slap and looked around and saw three teenagers . One had short black hair in a small tail, he had blue eyes and seem to be the one that got slap because of the red handprint on his face.

The second one had long brown hair in a ponytail,she had brown eyes and had a good figure she also wore pink eyeshadow, she seem to be the one who hit the guy because she had her hand in a fist with a angry expresstion on.

The third one made InuYasha just stop and it felt like the whole world stop. She was...beautiful, She had long raven color hair , and choclate color eyes,her skin was ton and she had a great figure.

-----scene change

" Hentai !" A teenage girl hit a boy

" Miroku when will you stop being a hentai ? " The raven hair girl sigh

" But Kagome , I love touching Sangos butt." Miroku wined

Sango sighed and drop her fist " Kagome you heard about that student was caught with drugs on school drugs ?"

Kagome nodded" Yeah but no one knows who it was the school board didn't tell us." Kagome turned her attention to miroku" He was caught with the needle drugs right?"

Miroku nodded" Yeah but you see you got something wrong.one they didn't know who he was and two he got away and the cops don't care."

" so your telling me that he escape and he's not in the system?"Kagome asked

Miroku nodded " yup,"

" hey Kagome don't look now but a hottie is looking at you." sango winked at Kagome

Kagome gave her a confused look" Where?"

Sango moved her eyes to InuYasha and kagome followed

When she turned her head and made contact with his eyes the whole world faded and evrything went quite, all she could see was him and all she could hear was his and hers heartbeat. She could read his soul.

_" He's ...he's a half-demon"_ Kagome watch him

InuYasha felt his whole life off his shoulders everything that happened in his life disapered ,all he saw was this girl .

_" She's so beautiful..."_ InuYasha soon saw the world coming back when he heard...

" You punk !" InuYasha jump and looked behind him and saw naraku coming towords him

He looked back at the girl and saw she was looking at him too.

" Get over here , InuYasha you need me !"

InuYasha started to run and when he did that caught Kagomes eye and she followed ignoreing her friends calls.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could and when he looked back he saw the man still keeping up to him

_" He has to be a demon or something ."_ He turned a coner and stop at the wall attempting to hid

" Hey you!"

InuYasha was about to run but stop when it was a sound of a ,girl?

He looked over the coner and saw it was the same girl yelling at the man

" Why are you chasing him !"

" The dip-shit owns me money!" Naraku yelled

" For what!" Kagome tapped her foot on the ground

" Drugs thats what !" He yelled

" well your the dip-shit, y6ou gave him the drugs!"

" How dare you call me a dipshit!" Hr rose his hand and was about to hit her but InuYasha grab it and pulled him off his feet

" slap her and you'll lose your hand ." He growled

" Funny InuYaha, you were the puppy that was running aw.." Naraku look in his eyes and swore he saw red in them_ " He can turn full-demon?"_

Kagome watch the two , this boy InuYasha was uniqure, he was defenly no human.

InuYasha on the other hand was not even paying attention to Kagome, he was seaching in thisnaraku so called soul, if he had one and was griping it to scare the shit out of him." When I drop you , you'll run away and act like nothing happen."

InuYasha drop him on the ground and stared down at him . Naraku smirked

" InuYasha you need me , and you know it." He got up and walk away " You won't live with out it."

InuYasha gave a feh and started to walk away but Kagome stop him

" Hey you." Kagome grab his arm " Where do you think your going?"

" Why would you want to know?" He didn't even turn around to look at her

"Because I want to talk to you." Kagome kept her hand on his arm

" Why ? " He still kept his eyes off her

" I want to help you."

" Fuck that" he yanked his arm out of her grip.

" Kagome !"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango and Miroku. she turned back to InuYasha and saw he was walking away

She caught up to him " Please , something must have happen if you started to do drugs."

" Leave me be Ok ! I don't want help! I have my problems and you have yours! What matters if I do shoot myself! You have your friends and family, I have myself and drugs and thats how it will stay! Forget that you ever saw me." He turned and ran off

" he dose drugs ? " sango asked

Kagome didn't do anything but just stare at the spot where InuYasha once stood.She turned aroun and looked at Sango and Miroku " You guys go home ,I'll call you tommorw." And before her friends could give her a resond she ran off

" but she dosen't even know this InuYasha ." Sango looked over at Miroku

" Yeah but did you see how tey were looking at each other ? That was love at first sight, and when you fall in love without even knowing you tend to want to help all you can." He turned around " Comeon lets go."

Sango nodded and followed Miroku .

ENd of hapter 1

I know , I know i have tyo slow down with the new story things and finish the others , but last night it came to me and I had to put this up , well I have alot of free time now since the FCAT is here.

Ahhh I hate the FCAT, it give me the creeps.wish me good luck on it

13InuYasha Girl4


	2. Come with me ?

Discalimer: Hell if I did own inuYasha he would be living with me : ) and of corse the gang

Chapter 2

Kagome followed this InuYasha kid without him noticeing her. She saw the long black hair and followed it into a run down house

He lived in the poor ran down drugy place. Kagome walk up to the front door and enter the house.She walk threw a door but jump back when a gun was pointed at her

" Don't shoot !" Kagome held her hands up

InuYasha lowered the gun " Damn what the fuck do you want!" He put the gun in his belt part and walk to the kicthen.

Kagome took a quick glimps of the place, everything was runed down the lights were twiking and you heard water dripping.

" Um InuYasha ?"

" What !" He threw down a stack of papers on the conter

Kagome stayed siclent

" what do you want bitch ! I need to fix shit up so hurry up !" InuYasha walk up staries and into a bathroom with Kagome behind him

" Come with me ."

" What ? Do you know who I am? Your asking a drug actic and a stranger where?"

" My place. You really could stop doing drugs , I'll help you..."

" Listen you I don't know what is in your head ok , I don't need you !"

" Fuck InuYasha, yes you do !"

" All I need is my drugs! "

" Why ? Tell me why !"

" Why do you want to help me , huh ?You have school,friends,family,love,care,and more shit ! I'm a worthless peice of shit and drugs is all I have!"

" That could change InuYasha ! You will have friends, school,family,love and care and more shit if you live with me !"

" Why do you want to help me !" InuYasha threw his hands up in the air

" Because ...I know what you need."

" Fuck that shit ." He walk into the bathroom and shut the door in her face " Go away."

Kagome stayed put." Don't you dare do anything excapt go to the restroom." Kagome kick the door

InuYasha threw open the cabnit and open a bottle of hairenren and put a needle in it sucking up all the juice.

Kagome then herself on the door and it slamed open

SHe ran over to him and knock the needle and bottle out of his hand

" Your coming with me." She pulled his hand and tried to drag him but it didn't work

InuYasha moved his hand out of her grip " Leave me be."he sat down on the toilet with his head down

" Please come ." Kagome walk over to him

" Why? Where do you live?"

" My mom and dad kicked me out along time ago, its right next door to my parents and they pay for the bills."

Inuyasha just nodded but didn't speak

" Please come, you'll go back to school and you'll have friends that will act like your family."

" And you'll help me how?"

" I know how just come with me please."

InuYasha let out a sigh" Fine."

Kagome jump up and hug him all he did was sit there" Great come on" Kagome help him up and drag him down staires to the front door

InuYasha opened the door and walk out with her

" Ok lets go. Kagome pulled him out of his old naborhood and was leading him to a new life

END OF CHAPTER 2

Yawn me sleepy. VV

13InuYasha Girl4


	3. New home

Disclaimer: Now if I own InuYasha I would have had Kikyou die a loooong time ago, but I don't own him

Chapter 3

Kagome opened her front door and walk in with InuYasha following.

InuYasha kept his eyes on Kagome _ " Why dose she want to help me ? I'm Just a stupid half-breed , but then again she dosen't know tha.."_

" So when are you going to change to your real self?" Kagome walk into the kicthen .

InuYasha was shocked by this and didn't answer.

" I know your a half-demon." Kagome opened the frige and got drinks.

" H-how d-do..."

" I'm a miko." Kagome walk up to him with two drink in her hand and gave one to him

" Thanks." he took it and just stood there,like he was in an ice cube waiting to melt

" Are you going to do anything, sit, follow me to your room, anything."

InuYasha just followed her to his room. When they got there and opened the room it was preety big. Well InuYasha had to admit...the whole house was big.

The room was not excatly his tast but it would have to be. It was a really dark blue it looked more like black and the bed was big, It also had a T.V and a computer

" Thanks."

Kagome just nodded and left." You can stay in there till you get use to beinng here."

InuYasha walk in and sat on the bed._" God how much do I want a needle !"_ He layed down looking up at the celieing

_" But I can't . I don't need it,. I don't need it,. I don't need it, damn it I do !"_ InuYasha got up but stop _" No I can't."_ A picture of Kagome flashed past his eyes. He sat back down. He took in a deep breath and let it out.He pulled up his sleeve

and saw all the needle holes attempting to heal.

" How many did you do?"

He shot his head up and saw Kagome at the door way. He put back down the sleeve and didn't speak

" Alot,am I right?" She walk to him and sat down next to him.

All he did was nod

" So are you going to show your real self?"

" Why?"

" 'Cause you should be yourself."

" No not that."

" Then what."

" Why do you want to help me ? You don't even know who I am , plus you knew I was a half-breed ."

Kagome just looked at her feet.. she didn't know why neither,all she knew was that she felt some weird emotion when she is with him, like love" 'cause I want to.And you really should stop calling your self ,'half-breed'".

InuYasha just nodded . He looked up when he saw Kagome get up

" Lets get some cloths for you tommorw, 'cause it's like 10:00 ." Kagome walked out but poked her head back in " And dinner is ready." She left

InuYasha didn't move a musle_ " I want a needle so bad."_He sighed and got up. When he walk out to the living room and saw dinner on the table.

Kagome was on the phone chatting away with someone

He sat down and put his head on his crossed arms laying on the table

On The phone :

" Your telling me that you - he live's with you? "

" sango, " Kagome looked behind her and saw InuYasha sitting at the table, she walked to her room" He needs help."

" But Kagome , he's a stranger not to menchen a drug atic."

" So what! It's not his fault"

Sango sighed." Miroku thinks you love him."

" Where did this come from ? And I don't"

" You do and so dose he . But listen if he starts to do them again you have to kick him out ."

" You can't just stop cold."

" So your going to let him do drugs?"

" NO ! "

" Then thats stoping cold."

" No I'll bring him to a clinic where they will give him meds to stop wanting drugs."

" But don't they have to live there?"

" Not the one I found you just need someone to be living with you and you have to go there every once a week to get them."

" Why are you helping him ? Its not like he saved your life Kagome. He proberly dosen't even know your name."

" Then we'll just have to fix that won't we ?"

" We'll ? Girl you got your self in this ."

" Come on please. He might be a little cold but he has had a hard life and he needs friends like you and...I guess miroku."

" But..."

" Please. I'm putting on my puppy face."

Kagome heard a sigh " Fine,you sure your doing something thats not stupid?"

" Yup, see you tommorow, we're going to the mall! Oh and bring Miroku . " Kagome hung up the phone

She walk out of the and in to he living room.But she didn't see any InuYasha . She walk to the screen door and look out to see if he was there, and there he was sitting on the grass looking up at the sky

InuYasha looked down at the necklass that hang over his neck. He took it off and his whole body change

He felt so relived when he's in his true form , he streach and laid down still looking up at the sky. For the first time in a long time he felt relax knowing that he didn't have to carry his gun to protect his self.

When he heard foot steps he sat up and looked behind him to see Kagome standing there with some burgers. She sat next to him and past him one

" Thanks." He looked down at it and took a bite of it.

" Hey why don't we learn about each other ?" Kagome looked over at him " You go first."

InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy " Your kidding right?"

" Nope."She took another bite

" But theres nothing to know." He took a bite and looked up at the sky

" oh come on . I'll start first then " Kagome put a finger to her chin and gave a thinking look." Oh I know..ok... "

InuYasha looked over at her

" My name is Kagome Higurashi, um faveorite color is green ummm age 16 I'm a miko, your turn."

InuYasha just looked at her " Why?"

" I donno just to get to know each other better."Kagome took anonther bite of her burger

" Fine, name is InuYasha, color red, 17, half-demon."

" See was that so hard?"

" Yes." InuYasha took his last bite

Kagome giggled, she turned her head and saw that he was in his true form" Dosen't it feel better when you are in your true form?"

InuYasha just nodded

Kagome moved her hand up to his head and started to stroke his ears " they're so cute."

Inuyasha gave a feh and pushed her hand off his ears even though it felf so good to him.

Kagome put on a sad face " Come on i love them."

InuYasha turned his head and looked at Kagome with his golden eyes " Uh-huh? Ok whatever."

Kagome looked into his eyes _" His eyes..."_Kagome smiled " So.. you ready to go in?"

InuYasha just nodded and got up.

Kagome joined him.And they went back inside.

End of Chapter 3

Hey Ya ! I'm like right now watching InuYasha Movie 3 ! It's an awsome movie and it never gets old. Nope not-uh,never ever ever. : ) God I'm such an Anime freak. Oh and if you have an myspace profile and want 2 have more friends on there ( I promise I'll talk 2 u) then go to Ya

13InuYasha Girl4


	4. The first shot behind your back

Disclaimer: Now if I did own InuYasha , do you think I'll be writting stories here about him running away with Kagome and Doing drugs and having cancer.Now come on really.I don't own him any-way

I really don't know how I came up with this story, Oh wait I do , Yeah i was listening to that song that sings " I'm not a perfect person, I never ment to do those things to you." Yeah now I remember. Oh well on with the story.I CAN"T TYPE FOR MY LIFE ! I was dared to do that but it's true, I can't type for my life

Chapter 4 and I WON'T lose track of the chapters like...

InuYasha : OH shut UP !

Kagome woke up with loud music on.

She slamed a loud knock on InuYasha door." TURN IT DOWN ! "

Inuyasha came out with only boxers on " IT'S NOT ME !"

Kagome had a blank expresstion on " What ?"

Inuyasha rolled his " It's not me i only listen to rock and punk rock not dancing music." He turned around and threw himself back in bed.

Kagome looked at him " what day is it?" She could see InuYasha shrug a 'i don't know'

She sighed " My parents must be having a party."

" Go tell them to turn down that yucky music." Inuyasha covered his head with a pillow

" Can't." kagome walk into the room and opened the curtains , letting the sun light hit Inuyasha exsposed face.

" Ahhhh." He covered his face." i'm sleepy."

Kagome sighed ." come on get up, we need to get ready to go to the mall with Sango and Miroku for cloths."

" You can (yawn) find your own cloths." He turned around

" No these are for you ." kagome grab a pillow and hit him " Get up !"

" NO ! "

Kagome grab the sheets and pulled them down." Get up ! "

InuYasha grab the sheets and covered him again all the way

" Ok fine , I'll get you tight jeans with shirts that say ' I love my bunny.' and..."

InuYasha jump up " Ok ,Ok I'm up !"

" Good." Kagome smiled " if your hungy theres ceral in the pantry and eggs in the frige ."

" What ?"InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy

" I'm not cooking every meal you know?"

InuYasha drag himself to the radio " i hate your parents music." He turned it on and heard 'ghost of you ' " Thats more like it ."

Kagome shook her head and walk out of the room shuting the door.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and pulled his arm out looking at the holes that were healing." Damn , this is harder then Kagome made it sound, God I want a needle so much !"

Scence Change --

Kagome stood in front of the door and heard what Inuyasha said.

She felt like bursting in there and yelling at him telling him that he needs to stop thinking about those stupid needles.

She turned around and walk to the phone book." Well I guess I have to bring him to that place for him."

Kagome dailed the number in the phone book

On The Phone:

" Hello, shikon recovering center how may I help you ?"

" Uh yes , you see I'll like to sign up for that thing about drug meds to stop them wanting it but they can live at their place."

" Oh yes, why do you have a promblem with this drug mar..."

" No it's one of my friends."

" Is she.."

" He."

" Is HE living with you ?"

" Yeah. So how do I sign him up?"

" well you need to come down here and talk about it ."

kagome nodded but realized that she couldn't see her " Yeah ok, I have the street, thanks."

" No.."

Kagome hung up " God I hate talking with those type of people."

" Ok now what was that about ?" Inuyasha was in the kicthen getting a box of Captin Crunch out.

" Oh , InuYasha I have found a place..."

" Your kicking me out aren't you ?" Inuyasha turned his full attention on her.

" NO,NO,NO ! It's not like that. I just have to bring you there once a week and you have to take this med so you won't want a ..."

" Neddle?" Inuyasha got a bowl out and poured the ceral in.

" Yeah whatever." Kagome got up and watch him make his breckfast.

" so when do we go ?" InuYasha poured the milk and started to seach for a spoon.

" You want to go ?"

All Inuyasha did was nod. which made Kagome smile.

" Ah ha I found you ! " Inuyasha dug deep in the dishwasher and pulled out a clean spoon

Kagome snached the spoon from him and the bowl of ceral and started to eat " Thanks." kagome smiled and started to walk over to the living room.

" Hey ! " Inuyasha walk over to her and took the bowl from her but it was all empty." Damn your a fast eater!"

" No , I was just hungry." kagome walk off to her bedroom and got change

InuYasha made anouther bowl of ceral. and sat down when he started to eat.

Kagome walk out and near him , InuYasha let out a small growl " This bowl is mine ! " He covered it

Kagome giggled at him " your such a dog."

Inuyasha sat up " Iam not a dog !"

Kagome scoop up the bowl and ate some of it " yes you are." She smiled and sat it down walking to the frige " I'm thristy. and you mister have to get dressed."

" Ok, come on here your still thristy even after you ate a whole bowl of MY ceral and half of this one." He pointed to his bowl." And you call me a dog, now you call me mister. Thats not right." He pouted

" Hey I'm giving you food,shelter and help for free I think I can do what I want.": Kagome pulled out a bottle of O.J and sat in front of Inuyasha

" Hey you forsed me ." He drank the last bit of his ceral and walked to the sink

" well excussed me for trying to help." kagome sat there giving Inuyasha's back a glare.

InuYasha sighed " I don't want to start a fight so I'll shut up " He walk past Kagome and grabe kagome's O.J and ran to his room shuting the door.

Kagome sighed and started to watch T.V " He's smart,not wanting to start a fight."

Scene Change ---

Inuyasha pulled out his used cloths and was going to put them on" Thank god I'm getting new cloths." Thats when he saw a fresh needle with a the juice in it sitting in his pocket.He pulled it out and looked at it . a side of him screamed " Do it You know you want to, you need it , you blood is yering for it !" While the other said " Don't,think of..."

Inuyasha pulled the cap off and walk to his closet and stood in it making sure in Kagome came in that she wouldn't see him doing it and he would have enought time to hide it or try. He found a belt and tide it around his uper arm till his vein pop out. He taped on it .

Once again he heard the vocie scream " DO IT NOW !" but the other never spoke. He shot it in him and felt everything go away, all his worries, all his horrible memoies of a child, he felt the whole world gone till he heard a knock.

" InuYasha! Sango and Miroku is here !"

"Ok!" He pulled the needle out and hid it under a pile of blankets in the coner. He Threw his shirt on and pants. He held on to the bleeding wound" Shit I pulled it out to fast."

" InuYasha, are you done?"

" Be out in a minute !" He crused under his breath and held on to it " Come on heal already." he tapped on it more " Come on !"

" What the fuck are you doing in there!" kagome brusted in there and saw InuYasha holding his arm behind his back" What are you hiding ?"

" My boxers ?" He smiled

" Your not wearing boxers when you have your pants on ?" kagome gave him a confused look.

" Yeah! They smell." He moved his free hand in front of his nose waveing it

" Uh-huh and why are you saying 'Come on heal already, Come on ! ' ?"

" I uh..."

" That's not whats behind your back is it? Cause your pants arn't zip up or button up and your boxers are showing."

InuYasha looked down and saw that it was true" Oh..."

Kagome ran behind his back and saw...

DUDE END OF CHAPTER !

I love doing that. Even if it's not much of a cliffy. :) Pluse this chappie is way to long so I can't write anymore.And man I can't type for my life !


	5. When did you start

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will.

Chapter 5

Celebrate I remember what chapter this is ! Whoooo-hooo yeahhhhhh. stops celebrating On with the story.

Last time :

Kagome ran behind his back and saw...

Now:

Nothing,nada,zip." Um InuYasha why were you hiding your arm behind you if you had nothing ."

InuYasha looked behind him and pulled out his arm, she wasn't lieing, the wound healed, infact all of his other ones were gone too._" what? Oh thank god I'm in my half-demon form. "_

Kagome walk up in front of him" Now what are you look'in at ?"

InuYasha drop his arm " Nothing." He smiled and walk out of the room.

" Zip up your pants InuYasha!" Kagome walk out of the room

InuYasha ziped them up and walk out to the living room and saw the two people he saw with Kagome yesterday.Bored was written all over their faces.

Kagome came to the living room and frown when she saw no conversation going on " Sango stop dreaming about Miroku, and same for you Miroku." She walk past the group "InuYasha,stop thinking about dog bones."

The three looked over at her with angry experestion on their faces

" Kagome!" Sango got up" I don't like Miroku!"

" I don't like dog bones!"

" I love boobs!"

Kagome,Sango and InuYasha looked over at Miroku.

"what it's true."

InuYasha rolled his eyes" Pervert."He walked over to the door and out the house

" Miroku! Don't go scarying the guy!" Sango rested her hands on her hips in an anger way

" What ? I love..."He fell to the floor when sango hit him hard

" Let's go." Sango draged a sleeping miroku out the house

Kagome shook her head and walk out the house locking it after her and walk to her car with the group pilled in." Okay were to Sango?"

Sango face litted up." The little boys department."

" No Wait a second here, these are going to be my cloths right? I'm not gonna wear what you girls pick out." InuYasha crossed his arms over his cheast

" Then where to?"

" Playboy store!"

" I see Miroku is awake." Sango mumbled

Kagome started the car" Guess were going to split up in the mall." She drove out of the driveway.

It took about 10 minutes till they got there.Alot of fights went on in the car mostly Kagome,sango and miroku.InuYasha insted stayed quite and looked out the window,watching the cars beside them.

" Ok we're here." Kagome parked the car and turned off the car" Everyone out."

Everyone got out and went inside the mall.Once they got in Miroku wandered off to..well you know it by now,the playboy store.

Kagome reached in her small backpack and pulled out her money

" $100 is enough right?" She handed it to InuYasha

Sango watch InuYasha,she could tell he was still not out of his shell as Kagome claimed.He was quite,shy and cold.

" Uh thanks." He wandered off in a store.

"Meet us here in a hour !"

" Kagome,about this inuYashsa dude..."

" He's perfectly safe. He going to that place I told you about and he hasn't had a needle yet and never will."( funny how she still dosen't know about it)

Sango shook her head " Dose he know your name? Dose he know your age,fave color?"

" Yup, now stop worrying, shopping spree." Kagome pulled sango in a clothing store.

scence change ---

InuYasha looked threw tons of pants,shirts,and shoes. Nothing here was his type. Only thing they had that he could take was boxers and socks.He sighed. He walked out of the store" I'll get those someplace else."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walk threw some more stores. He finally gave up and got regulare jeans and shirts with shoes.He had about fourty bucks left ." These people are cheap. six pairs of jeans,six shirts,boxers and socks."

He stoped when he saw sango and Kagome looking at pills of cloths. They seemed like they were in a deep conversation..He walked in the store and creapt behind a wall listening to what they were saying.

" Kagome, I'm worry about you, you don't even know him." Sango lean aganist the wall that InuYasha was hiding behind

Kagome picked out a green tank top " That's not true.His name name is InuYasha,he's 17,faveorite color is red."Looked at size of the tank top." Shoot,to big."

Sango rolled her eyes." So you only have a few facts, that dosen't mean that he could be a murder."

"Sango! He's not a killer, he just has promblems with drugs." Kagome set the tank top back and kept looking threw the rack" Why do you hate him so much?"

" I don't hate him. I don't trust him that much." Sango let her eyes travel the store.

" Well you should trust him.He needs help and he is kinda cute." pulled out another shrit.

"You just want him."

"EWWWWE Sango I said he's cute but I don't want to sleep with him! And you know I'm waiting till marrage."

Sango rolled her eyes " You like him don't you?"

Kagome drop the shirt " No I don't" She bent down and pick up the shirt.

":I was asking in a friend way."

"Look at the time..." Kagome pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch" we have 30 minutes left" Kagome groaned

Sango smiled a your-going-to-get-it-now."Kagom-ahh"

"Food." Kagome pulled Sango out the store and to the food court.

InuYasha got up and went out of the store to the food court, it was true he was hungry. Once he got there he souranded by smells of other food.He finally got to a part he loved.The ramen shop,he order about five bowls of ramen.

" Man I'm staved." He suck in the deep beautiful(to him) smell of ramen(ok that's me) and started to stuff his face with ramen(that is so me with ramen).

" InuYasha."

He looked up and saw Kagome and sango walking to him.He slurp the last bit of his first bowl and pulled the second to him" Hey Kagome,hey Sango." He started to stuff his face.

Sango had a blank expresstion on " Your gonna eat four..."

InuYasha pulled his head out " Five."

" Ok well five bowls of ramen?" Sango sat down with Kagome

" Yeah, oh wait you want some?" InuYasha took out a napkin and wipe his mouth.

" nO ." Sango took ahold of her sandwich and took bite .

" Your kinda quite Kagome." InuYasha looked over at Kagome, he could tell she was in dream land.

" When did you start to do drugs InuYasha?" She looked over at him

He stayed quite and continued to eat.He was now on the fourth.

Kagome sighedand looked down at her food._" He had to have started not to long ago, his teeth are nice not rotten."_

END OF CHAPTER 5

Ok so here's the deal, I learned alot about heroin. Yeah It is disterbing the affects. You lose your teeth,and you always feel cold,and if you stop cold you WILL die. That's why there is heroin clinics to stop them wanting it and all.Like the first time you do it everything disapper from your mind like what is said in chapter 4.

Now InuYasha just started the drugs cause I can't even imagine him not having nice white teeth.Ok now since I got that out of the way I have to do that last story and thats Death Can't Tear Us Apart.

13InuYashaGirl4


	6. sorry

Ok ppl don't kill me but i can't update for a while,family promblemes.

A.S.A.P

13InuYashaGirl4


	7. remember

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

NOTE: U guys are gonna kill me . backs off slowly behind InuYasha I have a new story besides Why can't I be excapted in your eyes,you don't have to read the other new . but it's called Is there such a thing called love?( not based on a true story)

Um Any-who on with the story.

Chapter 6 right?

Kagome opened the door to her house and let InuYasha walk in . After she asked him that question he hasn't been talking that offten. Just a ' yeah','thanks ','ok'. It was about to drive her crazy.

He threw down the bags that held his cloths and fell on the couch, Kagome and Sango wipe him out with the ' you'll look good in this. ' ohhh try this',' why are'nt you talking ?'

Kagome walk passed him and into the kicthen and poared O.J in a glass and sat on top of InuYasha.

" Oi, wench get off of me !" his face was shoved in the couch coshin.he felt the pain in his back from the weight.

" Nope not in till you start to tell me more about you." Kagome smiled and took a sip from her juice

InuYasha groaned, he sweared that if he stayed here with her any longer he would die from her hand.

"You talk ,I get off your back and let you live." Kagome smiled

" Your lucky I'm in my human form insted of my real form."He moved a little

"Speak and I'll get offsimple as that."

InuYasha sighed " Yeah alright,just get the hell off of me!"

Kagome shook her head"Nu-uh not till you talk." she took a sip." And I can sit here for hours till you talk so spit."

" I can't talk when your on me!" He moved a little more trying his best to reach his chain that was wrap around his neck.

" You seeemed to be doing a good job of talk'in so talk."

InuYasha manage to get to the tip of his chain that was between him and the couch.With Kagome on him his arm had a hard time sliping through between his weight and Kagome while the couch right under him.He gave a yank but no avil." GET off OF me !"

Kagome smiled and gave a jump on his back but that was a BIG mastake. InuYasha yanked at the chain and it came off.He turned to his original form and push Kagome off him.

To Kagome luck she just hit the floor from her butt,not the face." Hey you could have hurt me !"

" Just think how you would like it if some jump on your back and sat there and yet again jump, that hurt." He sat up " If you wanted to talk so bad you should have asked,but now I'm not at ALL willing to talk to you." He got up and help her just to be a little nice. He streach and walk to his room to relax.

_" I'm so stupid ! He would have talked."_ She walked over to his bag of cloths and pick it up to give to InuYasha . She walked into his room to suprising enough he was asleep.Spaced out on the bed . She walked over to his closet and started her work. She frowned when she saw a bunch of sheets in the coner. She bent down and picked them up only to see somthing drop.

Coureousity took over her and she bent down to pick it up only to see it was a needle! Hurt overflowed her she pick it up in her hand and saw how it had some fresh of blood on it, but worst InuYasha blood." How could you." She looked behind her and saw that he was stareing at her , scared was written all over his face

" Kagome..."

" You did drugs behind my back,INSIDE MY HOME !" She showed him the needle." SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE HIDING BEHIND YOUR BACK THIS MORNING ?" She looked over at the trash and threw the needle in it." I can't believe you..."

" I CAN'T STOP COLD KAGOME ! BELIEVE ME IF I COULD I WOULD,IF I DID I WOULD DIE ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He jump up from the bed " You don't understand Kag, you offered help I took it you said that you would bring me some place but insted the mall for cloths."

" You NEEDED THEM! I was going to bring you today but you went to bed."

InuYasha was done with this he tried his best to stop with the herin,but it's not some'in you could just go and say' I'm not gonna eat a pig anymore'. He walked out of the room and out the house.He took off with demon speed to his old house. If Kagome couldn't understand that he needed time to get himself together or to find away to distrack him from his needs then to bad. He knew that if she couldn't wait for him to find a reson to why he needed to stop his drug promblems then too bad.

InuYasha got to his old place.He walk up to the front door and opened it locking it after he entered.

He remembered this so easy,the cold temperture that would often have him get up and walk outside to at least get some heat, the sound of the pipes leaking,the light flickered every minite even when they were suppose to be off,the smells,the creaking. Everything that he use to forget exsited around him was now back. He walk up to his old room and saw the rats that would sometime wake him up in the midnight from thinking his feet were food and would give him a hard ass bite on the foot. He walk to his old bed and sat down on it. The creaking of it just from sitting on it. He looked over it, there was holes stains that had blood,some springs would be pushing up. The covers were even worse;blood stains,holes,thin like paper.He sighed " I'm back home."

His face fell,this was what he thought was home a leaking,creaking,rat home,cold,flickering light home.He walk to the bathroom that would offten just be used to shoot herin into him.He opened the cabnit but stop when he saw how much of his herin was there. Alot he lifted his hand to a bottle but stop when he saw Kagomes face fly by.He drop his hand to the side and closed the cabnit with a sigh.

His stomach gave a small growl;he was hungry,he went to the kicthen and opened the frige. He took out a carten of milk and looked at the date." Nicccce, December 21,2001." He opened the carten and almost puke from the smell. " Yeah Inuyasha, it's only March 25,2006. He threw it in the overloaded trashcan,more like box. He took out some O.J" Great this one is even worse Januray 12 of 1999.What the fuck is wrong with me !"

He threw it in the box and pulled out some chicken, it had funges growing all over it.InuYasha drop it and went to the sink to wash his hands. He turned the foset but no water." Damn the pipe broke.Or I didn't pay the bills."he wiped his hands on a dirty shrit that was next to tha sink and looked back at the frige, he just reliazed how it was growing mold." Oh come on!" He threw the door shut and cussed some more.But stop when the front door started to creek, he looked around and saw his gun laying there loaded. He picked it up and walk over only to see Kagome there.

" Don't shoot!" she held her hands up.

He once again lowared the gun" Why do you do that when you know I'll have a gun with me ready to shoot?"

Kagome didn't replied just saw how stressed he was, who wouldn't.After coming from such a nice warm home who the hell would want to live here in this dump?

" what do you want?"

" I want you to come back."Kagome walk over to him(yawn, oh sorry) and stop,looking up to meet his eyes " Come back."

Inuyasha sighed " why?"

" I miss you."

InuYasha was shocked_"she misses me?"_He shoock his head " I was only there for a night and half the day Kagome and I was gone for a ..."

" Five hours."Kagome loooked at her watch"Come back please, tommorow we'll go to that place ok?"

InuYasha looked around him, what did he have to lose?Nothing,nada,neta,zip." Ok."

Kagome gave a bright smile and pulled him out of the house and back to hers.

It's like 2:42 am and I was bored half to death, plus I was working on my new story, excusse me stories : ) Crazy andrea stricks again with stories -

13InuYashaGirl4


	8. A fight over

Chapter 7

The next moring InuYasha woke up to was not plesent at all...

" INUYASHA !" She slamed on the door

"Oh no." InuYasha covered himself with the blankets.

"YOU ATE ALL THE RAMEN!

" I was hungry."

kagome sighed " Get out of your room InuYasha."

"NO!"

"I won't hurt you.yet"

"I HEARED THAT!"

Kagome face went blank" You used your puppy hearing!"

" I'm not a puppy!"

Kagome smirked_"if I can't get him out one way,I'll use the other way."_Kagome laugh"Your a puppy!"

InuYasha threw the covers off him" I'm a dude not a dog!"

"InuYasha there's a dog bone out here ! Oh wait another dog is getting it."

InuYasha growled " I'm not a dog!"

"doggy,doggy,doggy."

InuYasha walked over to the locked door and opened " I'm not a dog!"

" yes you are." Kagome reach for his ears and started to rub his ears.

InuYasha wanted more but pushed her hand off "so why did you get me up so early ?" He walked over to the living room and sat down in a couch.

" You have to get those medicain thingys."She sat next to him

"Your getting something you don't even know about?" he reached for the remote but Kagome got it first.

"Your taking it, I'm just paying for it." She started to flip the channles till she got on animal planet and saw a dog show." Oh want type of dog are you?"

InuYasha answered with out thinking" Terrier- ohhhhh I'm not a dog !"

Kagome giggled " Yes you are, you have the ears to prove it." she turned her attention to the T.V

" And we have ourself a white terrier,just look at those..."

"Gimme that." InuYasha snach the remote and flip threw the channles.

" Oh go to the aol music channle." Kagome tried to reach it but failed.

"Yeah,yeah, I'll go there,as long as they don't have dogs there." He finally reach it but lost the remote from Kagome.

"What song...Oh I know ! who let the dogs out !"

" OH no fucking way ! " He snach the remote from her. M.C.R, thank you for the venom!"

InuYasha started to sing the song but stop when classical music came on."What the ?"

Kagome sighed "another one of my parents party." Thats when an Idea pop in her head " InuYasha start the song over and play it as load as it can get." kagome got out of her spot and opened all the windows.

InuYasha did as he was told,and didn't mind at all.He jump up and walked over to window and to scream the words.

_**"Sister,I'm not much a poet but a criminal and you never had a chance**_

_**Love it,or leave it you can't understand**_

_**A pretty face but you do so carry on,and on,and on.**_

_**I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me.**_

_**I'm just the way the doctor made me .**_

Kagome smiled and joined him .

_**On and on and on and on**_

_**Love is the red the rose on your coffin door.**_

_**What's life like bleeding on the floor,the floor,the floor?**_

_**You'll never make me leave.**_

_**I wear this on my sleeve.**_

_**Give me a reason to believe.**_

_**So gimme all your posin. **_

_**And gimme all your pills. **_

_**And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill.**_

_**You're running after something that you'll never kill if this want then fire at will!**_

_**Preach all want but who's gonna save me?**_

_**I keep a gun in the book you gave me.**_

_**Hallelujah lock and load.**_

_**Black is the kiss the touch of a serpent son.**_

_**It ain't the mark that makes you one, and one,and one,and one.**_

_**You'll never make me leave.**_

_**I wear this on my sleeve.**_

_**Give me a reason to believe.**_

_**So gimme all your posin. **_

_**And gimme all your pills. **_

_**And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill.**_

_**You're running after something that you'll never kill if this want then fire at will!**_

_**You'll never make me leave.**_

_**I wear this on my sleeve.**_

_**You want to follow something**_

_**Give me a better consily.**_

_**just gimme what I need**_

_**gimme a reason to believe**_

_**So gimme all your posin. **_

_**And gimme all your pills. **_

_**And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill.**_

_**You're running after something that you'll never kill if this want then fire at will!**_

_**So gimme all your posin. **_

_**And gimme all your pills. **_

_**And gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill.**_

_**You're running after something that you'll never kill if this want then fire at will!"**_

( I don't own thank you for the venom by My chemical romance)

Kagome looked over to InuYasha" You think they heared us or the music?"

"Both."

Kagome turned around and saw her dad, InuYasha looked back as well.

" Kagome you better have a good explination for this..this" he looked over at the T.V and saw the music" Devil music."

InuYasha looked over at him" It's not devil music, it's life."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. then to her dad.

" Life,eh? Boy I don't know you and by the way I see it you sure made yourself comfertable." He looked at InuYasha

Once again InuYasha was only wearing boxers.

" Dad this is InuYasha..."

"He's a demon.aren't you?"

"More like half, why is there something wrong with that?" He gave his a cold look,he didn't like this man.one,. he threw his kid out of the house and two,he had horrible tast in music.

"Oh nothing just that I don't know you,you play devil music,your only in boxers,and your in my dathers house. Plus you look like you do drugs." he walked up to him" You do them don't you?"

InuYasha gave a glare" Used to."

Kagome jump in the conversation" Pluse he taking meds for it so it stops him from wanting it."

He looked over to his dather" is that true? Are you paying for it or is dog boy paying for it?"

"I am paying for it." InuYasha came back" She has nothing to do with this."

Kagome looked over at InuYasha_"Ok he just saved my ass."_

"you are? And how is that so? " He gave him a sweet tone voice that was followed by venom

"How else,money."InuYasha gave a low growl.

"Really? what do you do for a living ,eh? Fuck people for money?"

InuYasha barged his fangs at him" If that's so then your calling Kagome a slut." InuYasha's voice filled with anger and venom

" Well she is..."

" You bastered, she your dather and you call her that!" His whole face filled with anger.

"You called me a bastered?"

"You called her a slut!"

Kagome came in again" can we stop please?"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and his whole face soften." Fine."

Her father looked over at InuYasha " You seem no harm but if you step out of line once I'll personly cut you head off."With that he walked out of the house and back to his to go to the party.

InuYasha letted out a load sigh "Remind me never start another fight about music again."

Kagome giggled at this " Ok."She looked at the clock"Pluse we have to go,we'll miss your apponment." She pulled InuYasha out the door and into the car.

END OF CHAPTER 7

More of a music chappie huh? Oh well this was all I could do so bye.


	9. Drawings

disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

chapter 8

Kagome turned into the parking lot of the clinic,she turn tob the passenger seat and saw InuYasha dazeing out.

_"I need a needle ! Why didn't I fucking take the stupid ass needle? I could have had such a relife! But no..I just had to be a good dog and not take it. Why didn't I take it!_

InuYasha sighed_"Funny,I wonder how mom would think of me ...her son on drugs and sucking up another girl's money.But at least I'm getting better,I'll move out as soon as possible because I don't want to keep sucking up Kagome's money."_

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha look over to the driver's seat "Yeah?"

"A penny for your thoughts." kagome smiled

InuYasha gave her a crazy look"A penny?Ha,more like a million of them."

"You mean a million dollars."

"No a million pennies."

Kagome gave him a tired look" InuYasha a million pennies is a million dollars."

"My point." He gave a cocky smile-

Kagome rolled her eyes."Oh whatever,we have to go now." She opened her door and got out.

InuYasha did the same.He didn't like this place not one bit.There was people that was smoking and drinking,then he saw the one thing that he despertly wanted,there stood a guy doing a deal with needles.

He started to walk over to the deal but Kagome took his hand and walk over to the building."Try to stay away from them InuYasha."

InuYasha looked back and turn back to Kagome and followed her in.He almost winced from the smell inside,dirty,smelly,people who were trying as well to get ride of the yering for heroin.He wanted Kagome to go back to the car but out there was even worse.

Kagome walked up to a women."Ummm I called yesterday about..."

"Yes move along,I don't have all day now." The sat her chin in her palm

"Excuse me but you do have all day!And it's your job to do it so tell her now!" InuYasha stood next to Kagome

She looked over at him"So you say? Ok fine,please take your time." She looked over to Kagome

"Just tell us where we go to sign up for the meds." InuYasha crossed his arms over his cheast with a stirn look.

She gave him a cold glare " 226."

InuYasha took Kagome hand and started to look for the number.Once he found it ,they went inside .There was an old lady sitting there with tons of folder with names of people.InuYasha guess it was her patients.The old lady look up with a smile"Can I help ye?"

"Yeah,InuYasha needs to sign up for metidon."

"InuYasha?" She looked over at him

"Yeah got a problem!" He looked over at the wall and saw a picture hanging" Oh no fucking way."

"I knew ye were a troble one InuYasha,in seventh grade ye were drawing in art class pictures of..."

"Shut up Keade! I drew them for a reason,you better stay quite you weren't even suppose to see them!"

Kagome looked between the two" Did I miss something!"

"this hag was my fucking art teacher!" He gave the Keade a hard glare"and my concler."

Keade looked over at him" I guess I didn't do a good job eh?"

"Shut up."

"Does she know of the drawing?"

InuYasha looked the other way"no."

"But you were such a fine artist,excapt those..."

"Leave the drawings alone!" He turn back to her" So give the meds so I can get out of here."

Keade looked over at Kagome"So might I aske ye for your name?"

"Kagome." She looked over at InuYasha "And I think you know InuYasha."

Keade smile with a nod."InuYasha was.."

"Leave my pass alone ok,can we get with the papper work and meds,now?"

Keade opened an draw and handed to InuYasha you do that while I'll talk to Kagome."Keade got up " Come on Kagome."

Kagome followed Keade out before InuYasha could say anything to hold her back.She followed her into a room on the third floor.When the got into the room it was more like an apartment.Clean big and quite.Keade pulled Kagome into her room and opened a draw"Now Kagome,what you might see will disturbe you,scare you,and give you pleasure."She pulled out a **_BIG_** folder. On it,it said "InuYasha's drawings".

"Sit down."Keade sat down and waited for Kagome to do the same." These are InuYasha's drawing from six grade to seventh grade."She handed Kagome the folder"When he drop out of school,he left these behind.He said why he drew them was a way to pour out all his feeling of wanting to die,be killed,or never ment to be born.The others are when he see something that he feels the need to draw it."Keade watch as Kagome opened the folder.

He was very taleneted,his drawings looked like they would pop out into life.They were sad though,drawing filled with blood.violance,death,sadness and more.

But one caught her eye out of them all,a picture that he drew of his family,his mouther was standing next to a tall looking man with silver long hair like InuYasha's but in a ponytail.He had strips on his cheek and the same golden eyes and a smile on his lips.His mouther was beautiful,long black hair,choclate color eyes,flawless skin and a loving smile .It look like his brother,he was standing right betwenn his mouther and father,he wasn't excatly smiling more like a smirk,he also had strips on his cheeks,gold eye like his father,hard firn face,long silver hair,he was a nice looking man.Then she saw InuYasha,He was next to his brother,with his head on his mom's shoulder.He had a small smile on.His long black hair was sorta hiden,but you could still see it,his cute dog ears weren't in the drawing nor was his golden eyes,he was in his human form.

That was when it hit her hard,this drawing was not drawn out of happiness,it was drawn out of sadness,and hurt.She could feel how much sadness he held in him while drawing this picture.She turned it over and saw the date on it and the name" a perfect family... 2/21/06?"She looked up at Keade"But this was drawn so recently"

Keade nodsed her head"Yes,I know he threw it on the groundwhen he was passing by his old school.Of course I ran out there trying to catch him but only got that drawing."

Kagome looked down at once more and handed her it with the folder.Keade took it but gave back the drawing"I have no need of it child, ye keep it.Kagome nodded and folded it up and sat it in her back jean pocket."Kagome I think we should go downstaries and meet up with InuYasha he's proberly iching to get out of here."

Kagome gave a small giggle but stop when Keade walk out .This drawing was to strong,it held too much sadness.Kagome shoock her head.and caught up with Keade.

End of chapter 8

Watz up?Alot here so much homework,any-who sorry that I haven't updated in a while but alot of shit has been happening and all so yea...thanks for the reviews:)

Bye

13InuYashaGirl4


	10. I'm in

Disclaimer:Hell if I own InuYasha,I would be rich and would have had my guitar and drums last year.

Chapter 9

InuYasha walked into the house with a loud sigh."Out of all the people I get KEADE!" He rasied his hands up in the air.He looked behind him and saw no Kagome"Kagome?" He walked over in the hallway

"Kagome?Oh come on! I need someone to complain to." He wined,he slip into her room and saw what he hope no eyes would ever see.His drawing,the one where he felt being a half-demon was the worst thing in the world.He still felt like that too.

"So Keade must have given that to you behind my back?"

Kagome gave a small gasp,she turned her head slowly and saw InuYasha stareing at her"InuYasha..."

"Yeah whatever,I would have let you kept it if you asked."He turned around and walked out of her room to his .

Kagome fell down on her bed.She could have asked? Kagome felt sick and got up,she sat the drawing on her dresser.She walked over to his room and knock on the door so soft like if she hit it to hard it would fall."InuYasha?"

There was no responce.She slightly creep open the door and saw him stareing up at the ceiling."InuYasha?I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."He said while he turned around.That picture was only suppose to be in his memories not with another person.He poured his whole soul out on that picture.He didn't want anyone besides him to see it.He was pulled out of his thought when he felt small arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm sorry,I should have asked you,or at lest say no to Keade."

InuYasha turned around and held her back"Don't..."

Kagome looked up at him"Don't what?"

He didn't replied,he was asleep.Kagome took this oppertunity and reach her hands up to his cute soft ears.She strock them till she felt a low rumble in his chest.It wasn't a purr more like a growl mix with some wippering.She gave a small smile.He was just like a puupy,only he had a human heart that was filled with wounds.

She stop strocking them and cuddle into his warm embrace.She felt this warm cozy feeling inside her heart.

She never felt it before but knew all to well from books and friends.She gave a small smile.She didn't know when or how it happen but it did.She wasn't scared of it,she like it a whole lot.She snuggle in more to the point where she couldn't anymore.She knew right there and then:that the hanyou that was holding her in his arms...has stolen her heart...she knew right there and then that the warm feeling in her heart disapered when he would hold her and it would turn to a fire.She knew right there and then that she was in love,she knew that she loved InuYasha,

ENDO OF CHAPTERB 9

Ok I'm really sorry about the whole deal on long waits and short chapter but ,like i said in the other stories.I'm making a band and I'm still sitting thoes animals,pluse with homework that wasn't explained very well over my head and the fact I have another project on it's way,so yeah...pluse I'm looking for a drumer and bass player and I can't find one,well I have but the song scared them to death,cause they weren't the type lisa,kathren and I were so they just left.Any-who I'll try my best to squezze in all my stories .Sorry.

13InuYashaGirl4


	11. Remember Death Can

Do you guys remember Death Can't Tear Us Apart?

Well looks like faith has new plans...

my uncle called yesterday with bad news...

Maria(kagome) was on a bus to see gon(InuYasha), cause she had to move shortly after the whole cancewr deal.Anyway she was on the bus to see gon and the bus driver passed out on the weel...

He was thrown off the road and landed in icy cold water...

Maria was trap in the bus for 6 hours and is now suffering from two broken ribs,a puncher lung and has amoanya.

My cousin gon is right now dying inside cause of Maria condition...I'm sorry but the stories will go even slower up dateds,I'll try my best,but right now what is going on is horrible.

The sad thing is...they were suppose to get married that week...

Please pray for maria and gon,it might turn out that Death CAN tear them apart...

--Andrea


	12. uhhhh

Disclaimer:If I own InuYasha,well..if i did..I would...oooooo!I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up after her short nap and walk over to the kicthen.She pulled out a pack of ramen and sat it on the conter.She pulled out a pot for ramen and started to boil it.She turn on the radio once she heard what song was playing she turn up the volume sing along while dance.

_**well is it still me that makes you sweat?**_

_**am I who you think about in bed?**_

_**when the light are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress?**_

_**well then think of what you did.And I hope to go that he was worth it.**_

_**when the light are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin.**_

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss,a hotter touch...a better fuck.**_

_**than any boy you'll ever meet.Sweetie you had me.**_

_**Girl i was it that look past the sweat,a better love deserving of **_

_**exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

**_no no no you know it will always just be... me._**

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster faster!**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**so I guess we're back to us,oh cameraman,swing the focus!**_

_**in case i lost my train of thought where was it that we left off?**_

_**lets pick up pick up**_

_**oh now i do recall,we just were getting to the part...**_

_**Where the shock sets in,**_

_**and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**_

_**I sure hope you didn't expect that you'd get all the attention.**_

_**Didyou really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster faster!**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**dance to this beat,dance to this beat,dance to this beat...**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster faster!**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster...**_

_**I've got more wit,a better kiss,a hotter touch...a better fuck.**_

_**than any boy you'll ever meet.Sweetie you had me.**_

_**Girl i was it that look past the sweat,a better love deserving of **_

_**exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

**_no no no you know it will always just be... me._**

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster faster!**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:**_

_**will you dance to this beat-and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:dance to this beat**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls:dance to this beat**_

_**And hold a lover close**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster faster!**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating.Faster...**_

_**( I don't own lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes off By: Panic!At the disco)**_

"Geeze Kagome.."

Kagome gave a small yelp and look behind her to see InuYasha with a bored look." Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry,but come on.more wit,a better kiss a hotter touch oh and don't forget a better fuck."

Kagome face turned red,she turn back to the stove and removed the ramen."Well how do you know if he doesn't have a better..well er everything."

InuYasha sighed and went to the frige."Yeah whatever,but he doesn't have to sing such a preverted song."

"It's not a preverted song." she poured the ramen into two bowls.

InuYasha walked out with Dr.Pepper and a jar of pickles(damn pickles and dr.pepper with ramen! That's good)"Oh yeah right. I mean come on hold a lover close,lets get these teen hearts beating faster,faster.oh and a better fuck and exchanging body heat in the passengers seat and..."

"Okay,Okay.It's a pereverted song."Kagome shoved his bowl of ramen to him.She walk over to the living room and turned on the T.V.

InuYasha joined her shortly.He sat his bowl down on the table.He opened the jar of pickles and pulled out two.He stuck them in the ramen(DON'T SAY EWWW,ITS GOOD) and started to glup down the ramen with a sip here and there of Dr.Pepper.

"Oh eww InuYasha."Kagome watch him shove his face with ramen and pickles"have some composure."

InuYasha pulled his face out with a smile"It's good."His face went serouse"Don't say anything,inless you try it."He went back to his ramen.In less then a minute it was done.

Kagome shook her head"Okay and I'm weird."

"Glade to see you addimited it."

InuYasha turned back to the T.V

"And here comes the terrier just look at those..."

"Yeah just pick on the terrier."InuYasha mumbled while still stareing at the T.V

"InuYasha?"InuYasha look over at here "Is the meds working?"

InuYasha was kinda supprised by her question"Why?"

"I was just wondering.."

" I guess,I donno if their working or not."He flip threw some more channles.

"No really InuYasha..are they working? You don't want to have.."

"i don't know okay!" He really didn't want to talk about his promblem.

Kagome just gave a small nod and look back over at the T.V"But...I just want to make sure so if it wasn't working..I could get something more effected."

InuYasha looked over at her"What?"

"Well I really want you to stop useing drugs, InuYasha."

"Uhh well Thanks."InuYasha blushed a little and turned back to the T.V.He truly didn't know what the hell this girl did to him,but whatever it was doing..he was falling slowly for her.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Okay guys I have some sorta good news...Maria is doing better.Yesterday she woke up and moved a little but sad thing is she fell back in coma.Anywho,this was all i could do.so bye.

13inuYashaGirl4


	13. Naraku

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter...

"Beep,beep,beep,beep,be-EP!" InuYasha grab the arlam clock and threwit against the wall.He turned around and snuggled in more going back to his dream till...

"INUYASHA! THAT WAS YOUR FITH ALARM CLOCK!"

InuYasha gave a tired groan and got up"Yeah,yeah."He picked up the broken clock and threw it on his bed.He walkedd to his closet and pulled out his cloths and got dressed.

Kagome saw as InuYasha walked out of his room and to the livingroom."Hey InuYasha"

InuYasha looked behind him and saw kagome in he PJ's "Yeah?"

Kagome handed him the car keys"I'm to tired to drive,you go to the clinic."

"Like I'm not tired too,it's 4:30 in the moring!" InuYasha sighed and walked out the house.He hated the place. Who wouldn't?All the people there smelled like shit and look like it too.But atleast they were trying to get off the crap like him.

When InuYasha arrived to the clinic he curssed when he saw the parking lot full" Damn!" InuYasha parked in the next lot and strated to walk over to the clinic "now I gotta walk!"

"Hey you."

InuYasha turned his head in the direction where the sound was coming from.That's when he saw a man.He had short red hair with black stricks in it;Inuyasha couldn't really see his eyes. " want do you want?"

The man gave a small smirk and leaned against the tree that was next to him " Your heroin addict aren't you?"

" I used to..." InuYasha didn't know why the hell he was talking to this stranger." What is it to you?"

He pulled out a small needl and trew it on the ground where it reach Inuyasha foot." That's what. I know you want some,take it. This round free."

InuYasha looked down at the needle,he slowly picked it up and looked at it." This one is bad...it's clody."

"Yea,it is cause it has another mixture of drugs in it."

InuYasha shot his head to him" You know how dangerouse that is! Putting two drugs together."

The man simply nodded and turned around" It's a mixture of angle dust and heroin." He simply walked away with a huge grin on.

InuYasha felt strage that such a man came to him;in such a manner. He pulled it back to eyesight. He hated the fact that he could tell if it was in good-shape or not.It wasn't something to be proud of.He slip the neddle in his pocket and turned back to his car,getting in and turning on the light inside.He pulled the cap off the neddle. He felt horrible that he was going to do this but the temtation was gonna drive him crazy. He was yerning for this.That was all it took;he shot it in him.But this time it was a new experence.

"Ah man..." He laid down with a deep sigh..." Dude..."he stared up at the ceiling of the car._" I never knew the was so many colors...awsome."_

_**MEANWHILE-**_

The man with red hair pulled out a cell phone and dailed a number" Naraku it's done."

Nataku gave a chuckle " Well done usotsuki."

"You know how dangerous it is to mix such drugs?"

Naruka gave another chuckle" that's why we're giving it to him.ANd the only thing that happens when he takes them...just gets him another inch closer to death."

END OF CHAPTER

Okay I'm getting to a writters block here cause well...I'm writting to many stories right now.NOt the ones herre,I have another,well scrach that several stories i'm doing for school gradessigh they ask to much! TEST! PROJECTS worth your whole grade! AND HOMEWORK to your head! auh I gotta go...

13InuYashaGirl4


	14. The reason

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Chappie I donno?

InuYasha woke up hearing a loud bang on his window. He jump up a little and look out the window only to see a very pissed keade. InuYasha's ears flatten. Damn,was he in a pool of shit. He slowly rolled down the window and looked at Keade.

"InuYasha...DO YE KNOW HOW WORRIED KAGOME IS!" Keade gave InuYasha an impaittion look.

InuYasha still dumbfolded shook his head 'no'. Keade sighed and gave InuYasha a bottle of meds." You didn't take it this morning." Keade was about to leave when she remember her question. " InuYasha, why didn't you come in this morning and why are you asleep in the car?"

InuYasha was seaching threw tons of lies." Uh because I was soo tried that I fell alseep in the car."

Keade gave him a I-don't-believe-you look. " Mm-hmm." Keade turned around and walked off.

InuYasha let out a sigh and turn on the car..or at lest tried to." DAMNIT!" He slamed his head on the weel and let out a yelp of pain./" Uh this is not gonna be a good day."

It took a while till he finally got someone to jump his car. He thank them and drove back home. Once getting out of the car he heard shattering glass. He ran into the house only to see a very tired looking Kagome over the sink." InuYasha where the hell are you?"

"uh right here?"

Kagome shot her head over to see InuYasha. Her face turned to anger ." WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?"

InuYasha knew he was gonna go threw this when he got home" I was...at the clinic..."

"Oh yeah right ,InuYasha! I called Keade and she said you didn't come in!" Kagome sat her hands on her hip.

" I did it's just that I fell asleep in the car when I got there."

" Oh yeah you fell asleep."Kagome gave him a glare." You can lie all you want InuYasha, just get out and leave me alone." Kagome started to walk off." I've tried to help you InuYasha" She looked behind her" But you did it too many times: you did drugs again. I can tell." She walked into her room and returned with a drawing " Keep it." She closed her door.

InuY asha looked down at the drawing. His heart teared apart. She drew him and her..but in a house with kids running around their feet.

She loved him? He let out a sigh. He had to admited he too held strong feeling for her as well.He walk over to the computer and pulled out a sheet of paper.He wrote down a letter and slowly walk to the phone. He dailed a number.

" Yes, can you play this song at 6:15?"

Once he hung up he walk over to Kagome's door and let the paper stay by her door. He headed to the door and slid out.Taking one last look before he got in the taxi he called.

LATER

Kagome got up and walked out of her room. She was shock when she didn't hear blasting music of My Chemical Romance (ahhhh I loved them!). She looked down and saw a letter;clearly written in InuYasha's hand writting.

She looked over at it...

_" **Dear Kagome,**_

_**I'm sorry That I did such things to you. I love you and care for you too much to watch you go in pain because of my stupid acts..so I've left. I called Keade and told her you aren't paying for the meds anymore. Please by now it would be six. I know you like to sleep that late. At six-fifteen go to channel 105.9. Listen to it please...**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**InuYasha"**_

Kagome had tears in her eyes.SHe looked up at the clock No shit. It was six. " He's knows me ." She gave a small smile,and walked to the radio. Turning it on.She sat down infront of it and turn to the channel. Just in time.

" Okay we have a request from InuYasha. He told me to tell you this Kagome: He's sorry."

_**There many things I wish I never do but I can tell you I'm learning, I never ment to do thoes things to you.And so I have to say before I go: That I just want you to know: I found a reason for me ! To change who I used to be ! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you! I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday and all the pain I put you threw... I wish I could take it all away...And be the one who caught's all your tears, thats why I need you to hear: I found a reason for me! To change who I used be! A reason to start new ! And the reason is you! And the reason is you! And the reason is you ! And the reason is you ! I'm not perfect person I never ment to do things to you... and so I have to say before I go: That I just want you to know: I found a reason for me! To change who I used be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you ! I found a reason to show the side of me you didn't know! A reason for all that I do! And the reason is you...**_

_**( Disclaimer: I don't own the Reason By : Hate me !)**_

Kagome stared at the radio." InuYasha..."

" That was the reason.Now to another requested song for Andrea!(YAY)"

Kagome turned off the radio(aww booo) and looked down at the note he left." He's never gonna come back." I silent tear ran down her cheek.

The phone rang and Kagome jump to it hopeing it was InuYasha " InuYasha!"

" Kagome? This isn't InuYasha...I called beacuse I wanted to know if you heard the song..." It was Sango's voice clearly hoding sorrow.

" I did.."

" InuYasha asked me to ask you that. He stop by before he left to the airport."

Kagome's heart drop." H-he went to the airport?"

" He's leaving Japen and going to America."

" WHEN?"

" At seven..."

Kagome hung the phone up and ran to her car.She jump in and started it leaving her drive way to the airport. She can make it in time: she just needs to make sure she didn't get any redlights...

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay-docky I've been dieing to put dat song up! And that's really all the reason I put this tory up...I think...oh well! Review please and thank-you for the reviews that has been sent in. It makes me feel so happy!

13InuYashaGirl4


	15. 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter?

Kagome gave a small growl of frustration. She came up to a red-light. She gave a loud sigh." Oh fuck this !"She started to speed and missed all the cars. Coming up to the Airport, she parked quickly and jump out of her car.

SCENE CHANGE

InuYasha sighed. He was walking to security. He threw his book bag on the x-ray machine and walked threw the medal detector.

"Okay you can go." The security guard handed him the bag. He looked at InuYasha" Hey are you okay?"

InuYasha just shook his head 'no' " I left someone that I loved." He said quietly and continue walking...

SCENE CHANGE

Kagome dodge numerous people that were to slow. She can up to a counter." Excuse me where is the flight for America?"

"Where is you ticket?"

Kagome sighed." Forget it!" She yelled while running in so many places till she saw a sign say "Gate 10 America"Kagome thank Kami and continue looking for InuYasha.

SCENE CHANGE (damn, today I'm doing a lot of these)

InuYasha leaned his head against the window of the train bob (uhhh). He got up when he saw that they were coming to a stop. He was almost to the plane. He walked over to the exit and got off.

The place was crowed. He looked down at his watch." Kagome must have heard the song by now..." He gave a small smile and kept walking. One guy got pushed into him." Watch it!" InuYasha pushed him back and kept walking.

" I hate airports." He mumbled.

SCENE CHANGE  
Kagome screamed in frustration when she saw how long the security line was. " Come on!" She pushed threw several people and tried to run pas the security guard.

"Hey!" He yelled and grab her by the arm." You can't go in—"

"Let me go! I need to stop someone!" Kagome struggle.

? The guy looked at her." Did he have-"

"Long white hair and gold eyes: yes!"

He let her go and she started to run to the train mer-bob.Kagome finally saw the train mer-bob pull up. She smiled and ran in, begging it to go fast. And it did, it was pretty fast but maybe not fast enough. She was on the edge she didn't know why she said those things to him. But for one thing she knew: she felt awful for saying it. Slowly the train came to a stop. She jump out running. Ready to find gate 10...

SCENE CHANGE (oh here we go)!

InuYasha saw the gate. " Ah just in time! " He said sarcastly. He walked up to the line standing, he sighed and pulled out his ticket. Once it was his turn he handed it to her and enter the plane.

Running with all her might she saw it: The Gate! She ran up to the lady. " Please let me in !"

"yeah sure..." She moved over and Kagome ran in. Once she enter the plane she started to scream "InuYasha!"

Everyone had their eyes on her. She went behind the curtain and smiled when she saw him there: Putting his bag above the seat." InuYasha!"

InuYasha shot his head in the direction he heard his name. Only to see Kagome." kA-Kagome?" His hands drop. Kagome had tears screaming down her face. She ran to him and jump on him with a bear hug. He fell down with all the impact. The whole plane said yays and woo hoooo

"Don't leave me like that!" She pushed her head in his chest. " I love you..."

InuYasha smiled softly "I love you too.,but I can't stop with the-well you know.."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha;tears still streaming down her already damp face." Yes you can.It's just I thought that maybe you would stop right there and then but I was wrong.You just need time."

" I know but time hurts you..." He said

Kagome got up and help him up. Eyes still following their moves. " It does but it hurts move knowing that your not with me."

"You sure?" He watched as Kagome nod. He smiled " Then lets go home."

Kaome jump on InuYasha .,hearing whops and yays.

"Hey, you two, Plane lifting. Get off or stay on." The lady smiled while standing by the door.A man threw InuYasha his book-bag (InuYasha's: just for the slow ones) . Kagome grab InuYasha's hand and ran off the plane with him.

END OF CHAPPIE!

Okay, heres the deal. Should I continue or just stop . Tell me,pkease.

& thxs 4 de reviews: )

13InuYashaGirl4

hovastink


	16. sorry about this

Hey sorry guys that i haven't updated soon. Sorry my computer crashed and right now i'm on the library's which right now i'm not supposed to be writting on so i really have2 go sorry once my computer works i'll write two chappies for each story


	17. malling

dIsclamier: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter ?

InuYasha walked into the Kagome's house and turned to see Kagome shuting the door behind her." Kagome, I'm--"

"It's okay." Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a smile. " All it means is that we have to work harder,and I have to work harder on the fact that I can't expect you to just quit right away."She walked around him over to the couch

InuYasha watch her with a sad look on his face." Oh come on lighten up will ya!" Kagome threw the nearest pillow at him.

"Oh now your gonna get it!" InuYasha ran over to her and grab a pillow throwing it at her.The pillow fight continue to the point where InuYasha tackled her on the couch.The laughter stop when they looked in each others eyes.

Slowly InuYasha's lips came close enough to Kagome's where he could feel her hot breath on his lips.Kagome hand slowly made its way up to InuYasha's cheek.She pulled her lips closer to his when--

BANG

InuYasha jump off of Kagome" What the hell was that!"

Coming back from La La land Kagome got off the couch and walked to the door." I donno . Only the that it came from the door." Kagome open the door and saw a unconsess Miroku laying on the door step with a piss off Sango standing over him with her hand in a fist.

InuYasha walked up behind kagome and saw the scene." Jezze Sango, you didn't have to kill the poor dude."

Sango looked up and saw Kagome's and InuYasha's hair in a mess." Did I interrupt something?"

" Yeah! We--"

"So Sango whaty are you doing here?"Kagome interrupted,hopping to change the subject.

"Oh! Well I wanted to see if you wanted to cheer you up--Wait a tick. InuYasha what are you doing here? You said you left to America or something."

" Kagome found me and drag me back like a chain dog."

" That's because you are a dog."Kagome gave him a dirty look." So are we still going to the mall?"

" Yeah,sure."Sango shrug.

" 'k , let me get my money and keys. Meet me at the car." Kagome ran inside the house and ran back out with her things.

When they got to the mall first place they went to was Hot topic,then F.Y.E and last game stop. Happy with the things they got they sepperated to get their own meals.

" Dude InuYasha, so whats up with the whole herion off thing?" Miroku asked whille getting his drink.

" I just got back from the damn airport how the hell would I know!"

" Chill man, '? I just asked a question.'K.Sounds like you need a beer or something."

" Whatever,Miroku." InuYasha pushed his way threw Miroku and got to the table where Sango and Kagome were sitting.

InuYasha sat down greeting the girls he went striaght to his food.

end of chappie

Okay sorry sorry sorry I have another cappie for u in this story here we go

IMPORTANT!

And also I've found out more herion things. See I didn't know that they had to cook the herion. Yeah..You see they get it in a baggie then they put it in a spoon and put a lighter under the spoon till it bubbles.Once done THEn they inject it. So my bad but I'll change the other chappies to where he makes it . Any-hoo on with the story


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer" I don't own InuYasha

Chapter ?

Once home from the mall Kagome went to her room to try on her new things. InuYasha went to his room and left his stuff on the conter.He landed on his bed and sighed.His mind was clouded with thoughts.

He loved his kagome but--

"InuYasha?" Kagome peeked her head into the room."You okay?"

InuYasha sat up and noded."yeah.just thinking."

Kagome opened the door more and walked in." About what?"

"Life."InuYasha laid back down looking up at the ceiling.Kagome sat on his bed

"wanna talk about iit?"

" Not really just that one question is stuck in my head."

"and that would be...?"

"It's nothing really." inuYasha sat up and looked at Kagome." Wow I like the new outfit."

Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing baggy jeans at the bottom but the jean fit perfectly around her hips, her shirt had a band name on it name Three days grace.It was long but fit her figure perfectly. She had skull earings on and a watch that had studs on it with a matching belt. She was wearing eyeliner that was red and made her eyes look like they were bleeding." Uh thanks?"

InuYasha got up and pulled out his own things. Pair of black baggy pants,he got out a My Chemical romance tee-shirt and a stud belt." Well you wanna do something or stay in here and burn the day?"

Kagome smiled forgetting the conversation they were having moments ago. " SURE!"

InuYasha smiled and change into his cloths(in the bathroom) and soon left with kagome." The park?"

"Yeah the park, I wanna go there."Kagome grab his hand making InuYasha blush.The whole day they spent at the park,just doing random things some REALLY stupid. Like Jumping on the swing set acting like the lead singer in A.F.I miss murder video.

InuYasha finally sat down on the swing bench and Kagome soon followed.Kagome looked up at InuYasha and saw the he was looking up at the sky. He loved the sky loved it dear,because then he could see 'his' star. He smiled when a memory came to him

X---FlashBack----X

_"InuYasha!"_

_A young boy about 7 ran up to his mother and hug her well more like her legs " Yes mommy?"_

_His mother smiled at him " I want to show you something." She grab his small hand and guided him to a cliff where you could see the city below them.InuYasha gap at what he saw the lights so bright. He loved it but didn't like the fact that you couldn't see any stars above it." But mommy theres no stars above the big shiny place." InuYasha cried out._

_She smiled down at him." Oh yes there is." She bent down and pulled him up in her arms. using one free arm she pointed to one very big and bright star in the sky. The only one." That one right there.That star is yours,because your the brightest and biggest person with a heart out there." She smiled down at her son when she saw him smile happyly ._

_"That my star?"_

_" Yes,InuYasha, that is your star." _

_X----FlashBack-----X_

InuYasha smiled and looked up at it,once again the only star up there. But soon the smile left his face with a frown._" but I disappointed her. I became a druggie,and I was never anything she ever dreamed of me becoming."_

"InuYasha?" Kagome voice intrrupted his thoughts" You okay?"

InuYasha looked over to her with a smile" Yeah." He wrap his arm around her shoulder and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.He rested his head on hers and they both looked up at the night sky.

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay I'm on a run now so I'll give one more chappie:)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha

Chappie?

It's been a week since the mall and at the park.InuYasha got out of his car and walked over to the clinic getting there he saw a bag of herion on the floor. He looked at it.

_"Think of kagome..InuYasha think of her."_ InuYasha was about to walk past it when_ " What the hell are you doing!It's on the floor not open,it's free!"_InuYasha look uncertain about it but bent down to pick it up when._" Think of kagome!"_ Reaching Back from it he heard the second voice and just grab it and stuff it in his pocket."I'm just gonna report it not use it." He said to himself..

Once inside he smelled the people around him, they looked like hillbilies unlike him,but he was just a beginner not a all time user like them.InuYasha sighed and he was up next. He took the pink yucky liqued and walked out not turning in the herion.

InuYasha sat back in the car and looked at the bag. On the bag their was perminite ink on the clear bag saying...

_" One more free and then you will pay me,InuYasha"_

InuYasha sat the bag on the passenger seat and started the car." I ain't gonna take this shit no more,and the reason is cause of Kagome."

After the ride home it was light and the sun was coming up. Coming inside he was greeted with the smell of wafels and eggs. He walked in the kicthen and saw Kagome at the stove cooking. He wrap his arms around her waist "Mmm, smells good."

" It's eggs and waf--"

"Not that,you." He nuzzled his nose in her hair.

" Oh so my cooking dosen't smell good?" Kagome turned around in his arms and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

" NO! your cooking smells good but you do too, jezz just trying to complment you."

Kagome smirk,she started to lean in to kiss him when...

(DING DONG)

InuYasha and Kagome sighed. "I'll be back." Kagome move out of InuYasha arms to the door and saw Sango and Miroku."Glade to see you guys useing the doorbell now,"reminding them of the last time

InuYasha came out of the kicthen and saw Kagome letting Miroku and Sango in." So much for a fun breakfast." he mumbled

" Hey 'Yasha!" Miroku moved his arm around InuYasha's shoulder.

" Oh darn it!"

everyone looked at Kagome "what?"

" I don't have milk." Kagome grab her keys and put on her jacket." I'll be back in a minute just running to the store." Kagome smiled

"You want me to come?"Sango asked

"Nawh,keep an eye on the boys and food,please." Kagome ran out the house

" Great stuck with two boys." Sango siged and saw that they were gone already

With Kagome

Kagome sat in the car and lokked for the keys. dropping them in the passengers floor she bent over to get them and saw the bag of herion.

She pick it up and looked at it." InuYasha..." Reading the letter on it she thought it ment that he has been getting them for free and not telling her that he was still doing it.

Tears were weiling up in her eyes.It didn't hurt that he was doing it just that he kept it behind her back and that it was only the second day he returns and he already is doing it. Wiping the tears away she put it in her glove box and stared the car . " Might as do what I was supppose to do."

XWith The GuysX

" What do you want Miroku?" InuYasha pushed his arm off and went to his room hearing sango complaining about how she was stuck with two boys

" Hey don't you know,every sunday Kagome,Sango and I meet here for her cooking."Miroku rub his stomach.

"oh great I gotta spend every sunday with you." InuYasha sat on his bed and turned on his T.V.

" Oh I'm hurt InuYasha."Miroku looked at what channels were pasing when he saw two girls humping each other." OH STAY THERE!" Mirkou sat down on the bed only to be push off the bed and to hear InuYasha say." Pervert.

InuYasha kept fliping the channels. Miroku climb up and sat next to him.

Kagome came in " Breakfast guys." She said sadly

"what's wrong with her?" Miroku ask InuYasha

" I donno I'll ask later."

During breakfast Sango got a call from her brother and was told to come home,Miroku not far behind had to leave as well with a red handprint on his cheek.

"What's wrong Kagome?"InuYasha asked as he gather up the remaing plates with kagome

" InuYasha?" Kagome sat the plates down in the sink and watch InuYasha do the same." When were you going to tell me?"

InuYasha rose an eyebrow." Tell you what?" He asked

" You know! You got it today!" Kagome stomp her foot on the ground.

InuYasha was still confused." You mean met---"

"NO! You are still doing herion !"

InuYasha didn't back off." What do you mean? I'm not doing it! I haven't since the airport!"

"Oh yeah right." Kagome rolled her eyes" Then why was there herion in my car!"

InuYasha gave her a confused look." What do you mean!It's not mine then."

" Oh really? I'm not doing herion and sure as hell their ain't another InuYasha here!"

" What!"

"YOUR DAMN NAME IS ON THE FRIG'EN BAG!" Kagome yelled

InuYasha sighed" Oh that bag!"

" Yes that bag!" kagome said " How many damn bags do you got!"

" Kagome you gotta listen that was ment for me but I didn't ask for it. I found it on the ground of the parking lot."

Kagome gave him a glare." Your lying." She said simply.

"No I'm not! I swear I found it on the ground and I was gonna report it but I forgot and left it in my pocket and was glade cause then they would react like you are now and I would be in jail. kagome for real I didn't buy it."

Kagome left the kicthen and into her room slaming the door."basterd"

InuYasha growled frustred." Bitch." He slamed his bedroom door.

Kagome heard him call her a bitch and kick the wall only to hear the song on my "makeDamnSure" By taking back sunday

Kagome growled in frustration.She pounded on the door till Inuyasha opened it the music sounded louder then before it was open

" WHAT!"

Kagome pushed herself in his room and turn down the music." Keep it down!"

InuYasha pushed her hand and turned it up she turned it down and it repeted till

BANG BANG

Kagome ran to the door and opened it seeing her father

"Kagome turn down that blasted music!"

InuYasha came out of his room and saw Kagome's father.

"Oh great you again." inuYasha rolled his eyes

" Yes oh goody. Turn it down or next time the cops will be here." He turn around and left.

Kagome still pissed off went to InuYasha's room took the radio out and went to her room slamming the door.

Inuyasha followed and slamed his.

Kagome laid in her bed letting the tears flow freely till she fell alseep.

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay see ya!


	20. chapter 20

Chappie ?

Disclamier: Hell you can have him, I already made up seven,I'll be rich! Mehahaha mehahaha! Okay so I only made up six but still ! I don't own him but still wish I did

12:00 am

Kagome slowly opened her eyes after hearing the creek of her door.She was about to get up and slam the unknown person to death till she felt warm strong arms wrap around her.

Realizing who it was she calmed down.

"Kagome,I'm sorry."

Kagome turn around still stuck in his strong arms." What?"

"I said I was sorry.I should have told you.But I swear on my life, I didn't buy that herion and certainly wasn't gonna use it."

Kagome looked down." I know,I just overreacted." She looked up at him" I broke my promise.I said I would be more understanding,but I wasn't."

"So,then we're both sorry?"

Kagome giggled." Yeah..." She snuggled more into his chest falling back into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------

It's been four months since that night.InuYasha kept his side of the promise still taking the medication often.Nothing really ever happened between them not even a kiss.It just seemed like they were friends and it was true. They didn't even become Girlfrined and boyfriend,even though they confesed their love for each other.

Kagome sighed" What a long day." Stiring the cooking food she sat down" I hate my job."

"Then get a new one." InuYasha walked in and sniffed the food." Smells good."

Kagome mumbled a thanks and looked out in the backyard." InuYasha,when was the last time we looked up at the stars?"

InuYasha picking the hot food with a fork taking more then a sample of food ,stop and looked at her." I donno,I guess the first night I was here,in less you mean at the park." He continued his sampling till kagome slap his hand away."But it's not like we saw any stars out."

"You keep eating the food we won't have any dinner."InuYasha grunted and sat down resting his chin in his palm and closing his eyes ."No but really,all it seems is that we're just room mates or something,sometimes we don't even act like friends."

InuYasha opened one eye."What are you talking about?"

Kagome stared at him." What do I mean? I mean come on InuYasha,open your eyes.I go to work at like six come home at five then you leave for work at like eight and come back at eleven. InuYasha,we never do any thing together anymore."Kagome sighed." You know what,just forget that I said any of this."

"Kagome,if you want I'll quit and look for another job that works better."

"Nevermind."

Dinner was boring nothing spoken of,just the clicking of forks hitting the plates. dinner was finished and InuYasha went out to work leaving kagome home alone.

She walked into to her room falling on her bed turning on the radio.She hated herself for leaving the mail out.She lied for a long time to him. Her father stop supporting the bills and when one day he saw the mail on the table.He went out and found a job claiming that he couldn't sit on his lazy ass all day while she work .

Only reason why her father stop supporting her was because she had InuYasha here. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling,closing her eyes and starting to fall asleep she heard the front door open and shut. Kagome sighed "Forgot your wallet,InuYasha?"

Kagome got up and opened her door a little to see two guys roaming the house.Kagome screamed in her mind."Shit!" She ran to her phone and dailed 911.

"Yes?what's your emergency?"

"Robbery!" Kagome wispered."At 3245 kingland rd.(random place)"

"Okay we have police on the way." Kagome hung up calling another number.

---------

"Shit!"InuYasha pulled out the cell." Yeah?"

_"InuYasha,we're gettting robed!"_

InuYasha stop dead in his teack." What!Hung on." Turning around he spend down the road.

---------

Kagome opened the door a little seeing them crashing everything and taking everything in their hands. All of a sudden she saw one guy coming towards her ." Inuyasha hurry!"Running in the bathroom into the walk-in closet.

"KAGOME! Listen to me,I left a gun in the closet in the dresser."

Kagome pulled out the draw and saw it. Pulling it out she heard him say it was loaded.She nevered used a gun in her life not once.She pulled back the hammer and walked slowly out the closet holding the gun close. Pulling her head over to the door of the bathroom she saw the man going threw her underware.

She peeked out more and the dude turned around and saw her." You bitch!" Pulling out his gun kagome did the same hearing a car in the drive way. The man turned to her." You called the pigs!" He yelled,his partner ran in with huge eyes " The fuzz man!"

The man turned pulled the triger dashing out of the room.Then he felt a hard hit on his head.

Kagome looked down at herself,checking to see any wounds but none .Sighing she fell to her knees.Crying.Never in her life has she been that scared in her life."Kagome?"

She looked up and saw InuYasha.She ran up to him and wraping her arms around his neck,crying more.InuYasha hugging her back.

The night was long with question from the cops and the tears. Kagome walked into the living room,InuYasha there picking things up throwing some away.Reconnecting things and setting the alarm up. It was better then before,she didn't know what would have happen if InuYasha wasn't there.He left the gun in the dresser to be safe.

She walked up to him and gave a hug from behind him.feeling him jump slightly and then claming down." You seem more frighten then me."

InuYasha sighed." I am. I really thought I was gonna lose you and still feel like it." He turned around and looked down at Kagome.She pulled her hand up to his cheek and leaned up almost to his lips when the phone rang making InuYasha jump .Pushing his way threw her he pick up the phone.

Kagome watch him." InuYasha."

He didn't turn around .She sighed and went to her room,hearing InuYasha continue his cleaning. Feeling tears coming to her eyes she went to a restless sleep.

END OF XCHAPPIE

Sleep need to sleep.Okay but b4 I go,there is gonna be a twist then it will bring to the final chappies so good night


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chappie?

InuYasha got out of the car,heading towards the clinic he stop and turned right. Going up the dark coner he called out a name(what's his name dude with red hair?)

"He isn't here today." A yound woman walked out of the bushes. She had blood drop red eyes,with her hair black;up in a messy bun with two feathers.

InuYasha gave her a hard look." i know you from somewhere."

SHe gave him a smile ." Maybe." She looked up in the bushes,then back at him." So are gonna take it or not?"

InuYasha hestaieded but nodded." Yea, here." InuYasha threw the cash at her as she counted it."

"Cool,here." She threw the packet at him and walked back in the shawdows. Inuyasha looked down at the packet. it wasn't herion this time but something eles.He gave the dark coner a glare." This isn't what I want." He yelled out to them. There was no answer and he went back to the car . He looked down at it and felt a wager of guilt hit the pit of his stomach. He promsed Kagome no more drugs but here he is with a different drug that was suppose to be herion.

"Methanphetamine(meth-'n-fen-'n-me)" He snorted.He opened the bag and looked at it. Picking up a little of the dugs dust he sniffed it and shook his head." Damn!" Taking more and more,he ended up hyper as a 5 year on too much suger.

-----------------------

Kagome woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got up and walked into the kicthen and saw InuYasha running around in a mess.

"InuYasha?"Seeing him jump she knew something was up." Okay what the heack is going on with you!"

"No-nothing." InuYasha said quickly and continued with his things.Kagome walked up to him" Bull-you did something."

"So what?1 I can't make breakfast now! Am I not allowed!"

Kagome glared at him" NO,just that you are acting stranger then ever."

InuYasha snorted." Whatever."He set the plates on the table. " Think what you may."

The door bell rang and Kagome walked up to it answering it. "Oh,hey guys!"

Sango gave a hug and ran inside ." Hey InuYasha!"

InuYasha jump a little then he realized who it was." Oh hey Sango,where's the hentai?"

"HEY!" Miroku came up to InuYasha and threw his arm around InuYasha's shoulder." Hey,you don't look so good."

InuYasha gave him a glare." Niethier do you." He pushed off Miroku's arm adn set the rest of the plates down.

Sango walkked up to Kagome and wispred in her ear." what's up with,InuYasha?"

"I don't know,but I'm gonna find out."

END OF CHAPPIE

Shity chappie,but I feel shity so it evens out. I think? But any-whoo I'm gonna make the next chappie better and longer


	22. Chapter 22

InuYasha, feeling the after effects of Methanphetamine flop down on his bed with a slight sigh. He turn and curled up in a ball.It was only two,and he was wiped out.

InuYasha made no movement.Feeling the prercensse,he turned his head and saw Kagome standing at the doorway giving him a questioning look. "InuYasha?"She walked over to his bedside and sat down." You okay,you're more tired then usual."

InuYasha gave her a slight glare." So?" He turned back over." Am I suppose to jumping around like a rabbit?"

Kagome's face flushed with anger. "I was only asking a question!"She calmed down her nevers."I'm just worried about you,is all."

InuYasha shrug her off and contiuned to look the other way.Jumping slightly at the touch of a gental hand,he turned complty around and stared at the beauty in front of him.Moving his hand up to her cheek he got up in sitting postion and carssed her face,leaning in some he moved his hand to her waist.His lips so close to hers when the phone rang.

Kagome jump coming back to earth,as well as InuYasha. They seperated and kagome ran off to the phone.

InuYasha damning the phone lied back down and looked out the window.The light spilling into the room,making it bright and happy looking, when the feelings inside the room was dark and misreble.Closing his eyes and feeling realived when the wash of confert hit him.

-------------------------

Kagome picked up the phone,panting with the loss of breath she was holding in."What!"

The voice over the phone was the atomacic ones. Kagome slamed the phone down,pissed that it was the thing that interupted her moment.Sighing she closed her hand into a fist and sat it onto of her chest.Giving up on the fact she could get the kiss,she walked out in the backyard breathing in the fresh air. Smiling slightly she walked over to the large tree up in the back.She touch the rough bark and pulled up on the closet branch and pulled up. Continuing her journey up to the top she sat down on the branch and relax.

Frowing when she realized." How the heck am I going to get down!"Looking down just made it a whole lot worst." It was alot shorter then last time." She squeak."Darn it!"Breathing in a little she stedy herself and started down till her foot slip. Letting out ayell of firght she felt something grab her by the waist." God can't stay out of troble without me."

Kagome gave an 'oof'' when the starnger sat her up on a branch. She looked up and saw InuYasha." Ha ha ha, your such a comic."

"I know."replied Inuyasha with a arrogant smirk.He sat down putting Kagome on his lap and resting his head against the truck of the tree feeling the affts once more of his new drug.

Hestitating Kagome aksed " Inu,really what's wrong?"Resting her head in the croke of his neck.

InuYasha closed his eyes."Nothing." A small voice in the back of his head nagging him on about the truth._"Yeah,right.Tell her the truth."_

"Methanphetamine" Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome looked up at him." What?"

He looked over at another branch,not daring to look at her." I did Methanphetamine this morning." Feeling the hurt around Kagome he kept looking at the interesting branch.

"Methanphetamine?"Seeing him nod,Kagome suck in a deep breath.."First?"

All he could do was nod."Yeah,listen Kagome,I'm sorry and I tried to stop herion and it went on and I can't stop,and then this drug happen and I don't know." Feeling her hurt eyes he looked real quick then back at the branch.

Kagome turned around and looked out the tree,no words left her lips. All she could do was look at the setting sun.Feeling her eyes sting from tears she pushed them back and giving a shaking sigh she turned and looked up at him once more. " Thank you."

InuYasha gave a bewildered looke." For what?"

"For telling me." She gave a weak smile.

InuYasha wrap his arms around her,giving a tight hug." I can't promise but I can try to stop."

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay so I'm back and proud, when I'm finish with running away from my life I'll continue darkness into light.

13InuYashaGirl4


End file.
